


Best Friend

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: A look at your friendship with your best friend, Bucky Barnes. Based off the song by "Best Friend" by Jason Chen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Best Friend

**10 Years Old**

“Help me, soldier! The bad guy is going to get me!” You cried out as you stood at the top of the playground.

“Don’t worry, ma'am! I’ll save you!” a young Bucky Barnes shouted as he climbed up the slide wear a sand bucket on his head as a helmet. 

You laughed as Bucky made his way up to you, slipping in the process, “My hero!” You shouted. You kissed Bucky on the cheek and he groaned in disgust.

“Why’d you do that Y/N?!” He wiped his cheek.

“That’s how a lady thanks a hero! My mommy does that when my daddy helps her!”

“Girls have cooties!”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do!”

“Not uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

“James! Y/N! Time to go home!” Your mother cried out.

Both of you frowned, “Aaawww!”

“Just a few more minutes, Mrs. Y/L/N? Please?”

“Yeah, mommy! Please?”

“I’m sorry, James. I promised your mother I would bring you home before sun down. Now come on!”

**16 Years Old**

Six years since you and Bucky became best friends and you were inseparable. Bucky was always there when you needed him and you were always there for him. It was an undying promise that you two made when you were ten. He was your wing man and you were his wing girl. You had each other’s backs.  
Bucky was very good at keeping unwanted guys away. Whenever there was a guy who just wouldn’t buzz off, Bucky would swoop in and make it seem like you two were a couple. He cherished those moments dearly. It was the only time he was able to kiss you on the cheek, put his arm around you, and hold you. He would never tell you this, but he fell in love with you. He thinks that he might’ve always been in love with you, even when you two were ten. Yes, you two were still young, but he always imagined being with you until the very end. 

You and Bucky were out strolling through a grocery store for no apparent reason. You two sipped at bottles of Coca Cola. As you were skimming through a magazine waiting for Bucky to come back from the bathroom, a guy came up to you.

“Hey, there doll. What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?”

“Not interested.” You muttered as you sipped at your cold drink

“Aw, come on.” The guy tugged at your elbow, “Don’t be like that sweetheart.”

That’s when Bucky came to your rescue. He saw the look the guy was giving you and immediately reacted. He came up behind you and put his arm around you, “Hey, darlin’,” He kissed your cheek, something he loooved to do, “Who’s your friend?”

The guy was taken back. Bucky was more buffer and taller than him. He didn’t stand a chance, “Uh, sorry to bother you. I hope you and your boyfriend have a nice day.” You scoffed and waved at him.

You smirked at Bucky, whom was glaring at the guy walking away, “My hero.” You giggled.

“Damn, Y/N. I can’t even leave you alone for five minutes and guys swarm you like bees on honey.”

“Come on, Buck. It’s no big deal.”

“It is when these guys are looking at ya like dogs looking at a steak.” He sighed, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“If you’re with me, then I’ll be fine.”

**18 Years Old**

You managed to get a boyfriend, despite Bucky’s protests. Andrew was an amazing guy. He was outgoing, athletic, funny, and smart. He was the guy that every girl’s parents wanted her to marry. Honestly, you saw a future with Andrew. He made you so happy. Every time you were with him or even the mere thought of him made you feel like you were floating. Of course, Bucky was heartbroken. He’d fallen even more in love with you, but how could he tell you when you were so happy with someone else. So, like usual, he suppressed his feelings. He hung out with Steve more and flirted with any girl he saw. You had to admit, you felt a little sad knowing that you weren’t the only girl in Bucky’s life anymore. However, he wasn’t the only guy in your life either. So you just let it be.

**20 Years Old**

When you found out Andrew was cheating on you, you felt numb. When you called his house, you didn’t expect a girl to pick up the phone giggling for your boyfriend to stop messing around. You didn’t expect to hear a moan come from your boyfriend’s mouth. You slammed the phone down and ran next door. You suddenly meant nothing to the boy who held your heart for two years and it hurt too much.

You ran up to the Barnes household and knocked on the door repeatedly trying not to let tears fall from your eyes. If Rebecca or even Bucky’s parents opened the door, you didn’t want them to see you so broken. Lucky for you, Bucky opened the door.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” You broke down right there. You flung yourself into Bucky’s arms and cried into his chest, “Hey, hey. What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“He cheated on me!” You sobbed, “Andrew cheated on me!”

“That bastard.” Bucky held you tight. He was upset. You didn’t deserve to get heartbroken. You were too good and pure to get your heartbroken. How dare Andrew hurt you, his Y/N.

“James? Is everything alright?” Mrs. Barnes asked from the kitchen. 

“I’ll be there in a sec, Ma!” He pulled you away, “Go up to my room okay. I’ll let my parents know you’re sleeping over. I’ll also bring up some food for you.”

“Buck, you don’t have to-”

“No. You don’t get a say. Now, march that pretty face up to my room. I’ll be there in a couple minutes." 

You sniffed and wiped your tears giving Bucky a small smile, "I bet you say that to all the girls, Barnes.”

Bucky sadly smiled at you, “Just you, Y/N.” He kissed your forehead and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning you woke up with the sun in your face and an arm wrapped around your waist. You looked behind you to see Bucky still sleeping. You smiled softly. You rolled over and faced him. You always found Bucky handsome, so it didn’t surprise you when you found him handsome even when he was sleeping. 

Bucky unknowingly pulled you closer to him and your heart fluttered a bit. It honestly felt really nice being in Bucky’s arms. Your eyes raked over his face. His lips look so kissable. Maybe..no. Get it together, Y/N. He’s your best friend. You sighed and pulled yourself out of Bucky’s arms and sat. You heard him groan. You stood up and smoothed out your dress. You raked your hands through your hair making it more presentable.

“Y/N?” You looked back to see Bucky rubbing his eyes as he was waking up.

“I’m just going home, Buck. Go back to sleep.”

“No, stay. I need to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m okay now. I promise.”

“Fine, at least just let me walk you out.”

You nodded and watched as Bucky got out of bed. He stretched up revealing his six pack abs that you never noticed. Your eyes widened because when the hell did that happen?

“Y/N?” Bucky was looking at you with concern

“Sorry, I, um, just realized how early it is and my parents must be worried-”

“I had my mom tell them you were spending the night.”

You nodded, “Oh, thank you.” You walked downstairs with Bucky following you. He opened the door for you and watched you step outside. 

You turned to him, “Thanks, Buck. I really appreciate you dealing with me. I was a terrible mess last night.”

“Hey, you have every right to be upset. The jerk is going to get an earful from me-”

“Please, don’t cause any trouble. I’m not worth it.”

“Yes, you are.” He mumbled staring into your eyes.

You kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll see you later, Buck.”

* * *

After that day, you couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. Your relationship with Andrew seemed like a long time ago because all that was on your mind was your best friend and how much he made your entire being felt tingly. It felt wrong, but also right. You talked about your predicament with Steve.

“I just don’t know, Steve! I’ve known him for ten years! He’s my best friend! I can’t harbour feelings for my best friend! What if he doesn’t feel the same and I tell him how I feel? Then all of those years are out the window because he probably wouldn’t want to be around me again!” You paced around your living room ranting.

Steve sat on your couch watching you pace back and forth, “Hey, Y/N, calm down. I’m 99.9% sure Bucky wouldn’t just throw your friendship away just because you like him.”

“That’s the thing, Steve. I don’t think I just like him. I think I’m in love with him! I see myself marrying him, having children with him, growing old with him. I’ve known him so long he’s basically part of my family and I’m part of his. Uuuugggghhh!” You plopped yourself next to Steve, “This is so complicated.”

Steve chuckled, “It really isn’t. Just tell him how you feel.”

The door opens and you hear Bucky’s voice, “Y/N! You here?!”

“Now’s your chance.” Steve whispered as he stood up and walked towards the door.

“You punk!” Bucky exclaimed as soon as his eyes laid on Steve, “I’ve been looking all over for ya! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to Y/N’s?”

“It was unplanned. Anyway, I have some stuff to do. So I’ll see ya later, Buck.” Steve ran out with urgency.

You watched as Bucky made his way over to you, “Hey, there pretty lady.” He sat right next to you, “Wanna take a walk around the park? It’s a nice day out.”

“Uh yeah! But I want to talk to you about something first.”

“Yeah, sure. Anything.” He looked at you ready for whatever you had to say.

“Okay.” You ran your sweaty palms up and down your dress. You exhaled loudly and stood up. You began to pace again, “So the morning after the Andrew thing, I woke up first right? Well, I sorta just watched you in your sleep and I know that sounds creepy, but I promise it sounded better in my head and you looked so handsome and peaceful and your lips looked so kissable! I wanted to kiss you there, but I figured it was probably just a rebound thing. But now that it’s a couple of months after the break up with him, I still feel tingly when I’m around you now and honestly you drive me insane. You’re always on my mind and Steve says that I like you, but that’s the proble, because I don’t like you. I actually think I’m in love with you and I understand if you don’t feel the same way since we’re best friends, but Steve told me to just tell you how I feel and maybe you’ll feel the same way, but honestly, I won’t be surprised if you didn’t because there are girls our there who are much prettier and funnier and smarter than me and I would totally understand if you would want someone like them and not me. And I know I’m rambling but I just can’t stop it and I’m really nervous and-”

“Y/N!!!” You stopped and shut your mouth. Pink creeps up your neck and onto your face. You feel your face burning hot and you look down to avoid Bucky’s gaze, “Y/N, look at me.” You slowly raise your head and your eyes meet Bucky’s. He takes his hands in yours, “Do you really mean that? All of it? Do you genuinely have feelings for me?” You bite your lip and nod. Bucky smiles,

“Thank, God.” Bucky pulled you to him and his lips were on yours. You were surprised for a second, but then went with it. Bucky’s lips moved against yours. His lips were soft just like you imagined. 

You pulled him away with a smile on your face, “Sooo…I’m guessing you love me back?”

Bucky chuckled, “Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since we were ten. Every day I hoped and prayed that you would fall in love with me too. And it looks like my prayers were answered. I fell in love with my best friend and she loves me back.”

You were about to say something back, but your front door opened to reveal Steve with a smug look on his face, “TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!”

“Were you out there the entire time?!” You asked.

“Yeah! I had to make sure you actually did what I told you! You’re welcome by the way!”

“Get outta here, you punk!” Bucky exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Steve held up his hands, “Okay, okay. I’m going. I’m happy for you two!”

When you heard the door shut, you two laughed, “We really should thank him though. If it wasn’t for him, I probably wouldn’t have had the guts to confess.”

“You’re right, we should. Will we? Nope. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

You laughed and snaked your arms around the back of his neck looking up at him with adoring eyes, “I love you Bucky Barnes.”

“And I love you Y/N L/N.”


End file.
